


misty reflections and adorable affections

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, High School Musical References, Morning Cuddles, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: “Come on, Annabeth, please watch it with me!” Hazel squeals, kneeling down in front of her girlfriend, who’s stubbornly curled up on the couch surrounded by copious amounts of blankets.“High School Musical is ridiculous, Hazel. We’re eighteen years old, we have jobs, and you’re wanting to watch it?” Annabeth mutters, rolling her eyes but looking up when Hazel puts her hands on her knees, an unimpressed expression on her face.





	

“Come on, Annabeth, please watch it with me!” Hazel squeals, kneeling down in front of her girlfriend, who’s stubbornly curled up on the couch surrounded by copious amounts of blankets.

“High School Musical is ridiculous, Hazel. We’re eighteen years old, we have jobs, and you’re wanting to watch it?” Annabeth mutters, rolling her eyes but looking up when Hazel puts her hands on her knees, an unimpressed expression on her face.  
“Come on, Annie, there’s a snow storm going on and we won’t be able to leave any time soon. There are only three, it’s not that bad.” Hazel says with a wave of her hand, and Annabeth drops her head back onto the couch with a groan.

“Sweetheart, please?” Hazel pouts, climbing into Annabeth’s lap, making sure her girlfriend can see her as she wraps the blanket around her body, expelling the heat for a moment and causing the blonde to hiss.

“Quit giving me puppy eyes.” Annabeth whines as she sits up, scrunching up her nose and slipping her arms around Hazel’s waist, pulling the younger girl closer.

“Annabeth…” Hazel complains, leaning down and taking her face in her hands, brushing her thumbs across her cheeks. “Remember the time when I had to tell your boss you were sick when you were really just upset about the ending to that book you read?”

“It was Harry Potter, I have the right to be upset!”

“It was the third time, love, come on.”

Annabeth glares up at her girlfriend, trying to stay persistent as she messes with the fabric of her sweater idly.

The blonde continues to be resolute for another couple minutes, before giving a short nod. Hazel squeals immediately, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to Annabeth’s lips, and her expression is worth it.

She hops off of Annabeth’s lap, earning a complained noise, clicking buttons quickly on the controller to start the movie, before immediately plopping herself back in her girlfriends lap.

Annabeth sighs as the opening credits roll, resting her chin on Hazel’s shoulder and peeking through the curtains of her curls, hugging her impossibly closer, but mostly keeping quiet.

Once the songs actually begin, Hazel murmurs the words under her breath, bopping her head slightly to and fro as her eyes stay glued on the screen, and Annabeth accidentally lets out a giggle at her antics.

Hazel barely spares a look over her shoulder, her expression brightening as she sings the songs a little bit louder, unintentionally convincing Annabeth to hum some of the tunes under her breath.

By the second movie, Hazel finally stirs, turning to grab Annabeth’s hands and haul her up from the couch. The cold air hits her everywhere, and she lets out a quiet whine, but Hazel only laughs more as she dances in place, the words of ‘I Don’t Dance’ just barely in the background as Annabeth watches her. Hazel tugs carefully at Annabeth’s hands, bringing them closer together, and she can barely feel the heat radiating off of her skin, eventually flapping her arms in a pathetic excuse of dance moves to warm herself up.

Hazel says the words to the song confidently now, her hair bouncing as she twirls Annabeth, going on tip toes so she doesn’t hit her head, and Annabeth complies only because of how adorable her girlfriend is.

“I don’t hear you singing.” Hazel says in a teasing tone after a while of jumping around, and Annabeth giggles.

“I don’t sing.” She says, perfectly timed to the words, switching one of them, and Hazel shakes her head, tilting her head back slightly as she laughs.

“I know you can!”

“There’s not a chance, no!”

They barely manage a couple more verses, Annabeth tripping slightly when Hazel unexpectedly wraps her arms tightly around her waist, pushing her back onto the couch and holding onto her, snuggling closer. They embrace each other, a tangle of limbs and blankets and oversized clothing, brown hair pooled together with blonde, even their laughter mingling together to sound like one person.

Eventually, Hazel falls into silence, and Annabeth shifts carefully to peek at her girlfriend, brushing her curls away from her face to see her peaceful, sleeping expression. Annabeth allows herself to kiss her forehead lightly, relaxing and continuing to watch the rest of the movie and the next, despite her previous complaints.

She’s thankful that Hazel’s dozed off when the last movie comes to a bitter end, the most memorable characters departing to college, and Annabeth’s ashamed to admit that she sheds a couple tears, burying her face in Hazel’s shoulder to stifle them. Her girlfriend stirs with a soft hum, relaxing again after a moment, and Annabeth slumps against her shoulders.

The ending words scroll on the screen, but Annabeth closes her eyes and in a matter of minutes, she falls asleep, lulled by the comforting voices of Gabriella and Troy and the steady rise and fall of Hazel’s chest.  
Piper gives up pounding on the door, instead resting her forehead across the frost covered glass underneath the tiny covering as snow falls elegantly around her.

In her misty reflection, her normally tan nose is now bright pink, and she bangs helplessly on the window, trying to alert her girlfriends who are dozing peacefully inside. She shrugs her comforting ski jacket closer to her body, huffing out a curl of smoke from her lips, preparing for the even longer wait. With any luck, she’ll be inside the cabin by summer.

**Author's Note:**

> 4/24, sorry it's late !!


End file.
